Blue Lotus
by PinkSweets14
Summary: "Nothing but darkness exists here. I'm like soiled water. And soiled water can never become clean again," she ridiculed, looking at me with down-cast eyes. What was I supposed to say? She'll never know how much she means to me, how she's let me bloom and become the lotus flower I am now.


Blue Lotus

I walked out of the school, my bag weighing me down. Surely there had to be some kind of law that prevented teachers from giving students this much homework. I mean, there was homework and then there was... My current situation. I'm not even that fit and I have to walk home!

I decided I'd drop my bag home and go for a walk. When I got to the house, I opened the door and just flung the bag in before turning and leaving. Dad wouldn't be home from work until eleven maybe and I'd definitly be home by then.

I walked down to the local coffee shop, whistling. I opened the door and was greeted by the little tinkling of the bell. I looked around for an empty table and, as usual, there wasn't one. Luckily, Luka was sitting at one, quietly sipping some coffee and reading. I held back a grin and walked over to her table.

"Hey, this seat taken?"

Luka looked up from her book and smiled sweetly. She shook her head and put the novel back in her bag. "No, of course not. Well, Gakupo was _supposed_ to meet me here but he stood me up. Again."

I sat down and gave her a concerned look. "What do you mean again? Has he stood you up before?"

Luka let out a small laugh. Her laugh sounded like a thousand little bells all chiming. It was contagious and made me smile. "Yes, Kaito, that's usually the definition of 'again'." She lost her smile and frowned slightly. "I'm worried. What if he's seeing someone else behind my back? I mean, I have absolutely nothing to offer him. I'm not the smartest or most interesting person in the world. And I'm certainly not the prettiest. There's got to be girls ten times prettier than me just in our year at school alone."

I reached across the table and took her hand in mine. I gently squeezed it. "Luka, you are the smartest, funniest, most interesting, most fascinating and certainly the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

I watched as her cheeks went pink and she smiled at me, squeezing my hand back. "Thanks Kaito. I'm glad you're my best friend."

Ah, right. See, I've liked Luka ever since I first layed my eyes on her. But, to her, I'm her best friend, the brother she never had. The thought makes me slightly upset but it's still nice to have her come to me when she has a problem, instead of her boyfriend, Gakupo. When ever she does, I always have to fight the urge to smirk as he glares at me.

Meiko came over, dressed in a waitress' outfit, to take my order and snapped me out of my thoughts. She grinned almost too widely. I looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you work here, Meiko?"

She slapped me with the notepad and glared slightly. "Since this morning. Meito says I need to find a proper job and go to college. So, here I am! Now, what would you like to order?"

"Ice-cream sundae and apple juice, please," I said almost immediatly. She wrote it down and did a small bow. "Of course, sir. It will be ready momentarily." With that, she skipped back into the kitchen. I looked back at Luka who was giggling and smiling fondly.

"Sometimes I wonder what that girl would do if she didn't have Meito to ground her. She seems to have a natural gift for waiting on people, though."

I smirked at her. "I don't know if I'd call that a gift. More like a burden."

She hit my hand playfully and laughed. Meiko came back shortly with my order and set it in front of me, all while wearing that grin that was almost to big for her face. "Enjoy, good sir," she said and walked over to another table to take their order.

I began to eat the ice-cream quickly. Luka only smiled and drank her coffee. I took a spoon of ice-cream and pointed it at her. She gave me a confused look. "Take some. I'll feel bad if I ate the whole thing by myself."

Luka rolled her eyes but let me put the spoon in her mouth. When I took it back, she smiled broadly and licked her lips. "That was very nice. I can see why you eat it the whole time."

I grinned and continued to eat the sundae but gave Luka the occasional spoon every now and again. We finished off our food and walked up to the counter to pay. Before Luka could take out her purse, I slammed the money for both of our orders on the counter. Luka gave me a questioning look, to which I replied with smirk.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't pay for a lady's meal?" I said, putting on a fake (and probably terrible) british accent. Luka laughed and linked her arm through mine.

"Well then. Shall we retreat home, your gentleman-ness?"

I grinned at her and we walked out of the cafe. I expected Luka to remove her arm but she didn't, which I was happy about. We walked back to her house, with Luka happily chattering the whole way back. When we reached her house, she turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks so much for today, Kaito. You made that diaster of a date an exceptional one."

I smiled back at her and said, "No problem."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug, which I happliy returned. "Really though. Thank you," she whispered. I gave her one last squeeze and she pulled away and walked to her door, waving at me. I waved back and walked home.

I opened the door to my house and walked into the sitting room. To my surprise, Dad was home and had plonked himself on the couch and was watching a football match. He heard me come in and turned to greet me.

"Hey Kaito. So, where were you? Cause you weren't studying, that's for sure."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I took out the milk from the fridge and took a swig of it from the carton. "I was nowhere. I was just hanging out with Luka," I said, returning to the sitting room.

Dad wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. "That your little pink-haired girlfriend?"

My face went pink. "Dad! No! She's just a friend! And she's seeing someone else anyway..."

"You don't seem too happy about that. Have you got the hots-"

"I'm going upstairs to do my homework!" I exclaimed loudly and stood up, my face red. I marched out of the room and grabbed my bag before walking up the stairs. I heard Dad call from inside, "Can I expect grandbabies soon?"

"NO!"

...

Another long, boring day in school. Another bag full of books. Another night of way too much homework. I trudged home with the bag on my back. I decided to take a short cut through the park. Especially considering since it had begun to rain.

I walked through the green park, admiring the scenery around me. I was looking around when something caught my eye. Up on a hill, where a single tree had been planted, someone was sitting down and crying. I squinted to try and see who it was and when I did, I ran up the hill, ignoring my heavy bag.

"Luka... Why are...you up here...crying by yourself?" I asked between pants. The someone, who was actually Luka, looked up at me through tear-filled eyes. I put the bag down on the ground and sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I gently patted her back and leant my head on top of her's. When she had calmed down, I looked over at her.

"Better?"

She nodded, wiping tears away from her eyes. I gently took her hand in mine and looked at her. "Now, why were you crying?"

Luka sniffled and looked down at the ground. "Gakupo broke up with me. He said that he wasn't interested anymore and that I had been cheating on him with you. I tried to explain that we were only friends but he wouldn't listen and walked off with that green haired girl, Gumi."

I wrapped my arm around her and leant my head against her's again. Luka sighed sadly. "Nothing but darkness exists here..." She hugged her knees close to her. I gave her a confused look, waiting for her to elaborate. "I should have known Gakupo was too good for me. I'm like soiled water. And soiled water can never become clear again," she ridiculed, looking at me with down-cast eyes. I didn't know what she wanted me to say. Nothing? Agree? Disagree? Sighing, she looked away again, tears rolling down her cheeks. It hurt me to see her cry. I gently took her face in my hands and forced her to look at me. Her eyes were dead, as if she had given up all hope.

"Luka, you listen to me. You may think that you're soiled water. Useless, filthy and worthless. But I disagree. You've managed to bring out the best in me. I have only gotten stronger and more confident since I met you."

Luka's eyes watered again but with tears of happiness this time (I hope...). "K-Kaito..."

I cut her off before she could say anything else. "If you're so sure you're soiled water then I'm a blue lotus. They symbolise hope, strength and purity of heart. Don't you dare go saying you're worthless, Luka."

Luka blinked back tears but wrapped her arms around my chest suddenly, making me fall back. She cried but held onto me tightly. "Th-thank you, Kaito... Thank you so much!"

I hugged her back, holding her close. "No, thank you, Luka. Thank you for existing."

She looked up at me with damp eyes and smiled that dazzling smile. I smiled back at her, relived to see her happy again. Before I knew what was happening, Luka had wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her face. She leaned against my forehead with her's.

"Don't stop me. I've wanted to do this since I first met you," she whispered before pushing her lips against mine. I was taken aback at first but I didn't stop her. I was frozen. Luka entangled her fingers in my hair and pulled me closer to her. I finally grasped what was going on and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back. Luka smiled in the kiss before slowly pulling away. Her face was red, and I'm sure mine was too. She looked at the ground, avoiding my gaze.

"S-sorry... I've ruined our whole friendship, haven't I? I just-"

She was cut off by me, placing my lips on her's again. I must of surprised her because she let out a small gasp. My hands found her waist and I pulled her close to me. When I broked away, I grinned down at her, casuing her to go beet red.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," I admited. She smiled and buried her head into my chest.

"I love you, Kaito."

"I love you too, my blue lotus."

**Yay! So much cheesyness! And OMG, I suck at kissing scenes. Whoops...**


End file.
